Angels Obliquely
by P.D. Ellus
Summary: This is my answer to WIKTT's Noir Challenge. Snape's gets a visit from Hermione asking for help solving a mystery and romance might start. Snape's narrative. COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine, none of it. All JKRs.  
  
A/N : This my answer to WIKTT's Noir challenge.  
  
- ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was another one of those late afternoons. The last day of school. The students had been gone an hour ago and I was trying to forget the frustration and disappointments of the day, immersing myself in the welcoming warmth of a bottle of firewhiskey.  
  
Year after year and it seemed they were getting even more incompetent. The complete disinterest, the lack of passion... there was just one student I could think of that made my teaching worth it. A single brilliant mind in the midst of all this stupidity.  
  
But she was long gone and my thoughts refused to acknowledge I missed her. And I did miss her. I brushed the thoughts away and swallowed another big gulp of the amber liquid.  
  
The air was thick and humid at the beginning of that summer, even for the dungeons, and the charmed windows insisted on shining streaks of orange sunlight from the dying afternoon. I kept watching the little particles of dust floating around the weak light.  
  
If only I could lay in my bed and sleep for as long as my body yearned for, but unfortunately for me, the school year had finished, but not my work. The life of a spy... there was no room for holidays in a spy's life. I could be summoned any day or night, anytime... the life of a spy... no life.  
  
It wasn't long before I drifted into sleep, letting the bottle fall to my feet while my head rested on the desk in front of me. I don't know how long it had been... probably not too long, since the night hadn't claimed the sky completely and I could still see a faint light from the window.  
  
The knock on the door was what woke me up. I must confess it annoyed me a little, I wasn't in the mood for company, but I told whoever it was to come in.  
  
The door knob turned slowly and as soft as a breeze, she glided in. She looked hesitant for a second and smiled shyly at me, even though I could see the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. They had a haunted quality to them, a nervousness.  
  
As she walked toward my desk, her high heels on the stone floor, echoed throughout the room. She was dressed in a satin red dress, its skirt flowing a little below her knees. The cleavage cleverly covered with a silver brooch, while her hair was pulled up with two combs, making the brown curls cascade over her slim shoulders.  
  
She stopped just before my desk fumbling through her small black purse and while bringing a cigarette to her lips, she kept on moving her hand in her search. I immediately conjured a lighter and got up. She bent over my hand, and soon the smoke scent filled the room.  
  
She inhaled the smoke into her lungs, closing her eyes in an expression of relief. When her brown eyes opened again, they settled on me. We were entranced for a moment, drinking each other carefully, in an attempt to capture something different, that our time apart had added. I finally broke the silence.  
  
"Since when do you smoke, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Since I am no longer your student, so don't waste your time lecturing me, Severus."  
  
The sound of my first name on her lips was heavenly, it brought feelings I couldn't possibly explain. I decided then to ignore her remark and asked her to sit down. She sat crossing her long legs, while her delicate hand held the cigarette elegantly.  
  
"What brings you here after so many years, Miss Granger?"  
  
"It's Mrs. Billings now, but please, do call me Hermione." She said before inhaling her cigarette, blowing the smoke slowly through her parted lips.  
  
"Yes... Hermione... what brings you back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Can't an old student come around to visit old friends?"  
  
"I hardly think we were ever friends, Hermione... I would think you'd have better places to go, being married to a rich man."  
  
At this, I could see I had hit a nerve. Her eyes lowered to her knees and I noticed a slight shaking on her hands.  
  
After a long pause, she spoke again, "I need your help, Severus... there are things happening... I can't explain."  
  
"How is it exactly you think I might be able to help you?"  
  
"My husband, he's been acting differently lately... I..." as if reading in my thoughts, she added, " I know how it sounds, but it's not what you think."  
  
"Even so, I don't see how I fit in all this."  
  
"You are the only person I could think of, you are a spy and this involves circumstances that might be connected to your line of work."  
  
"I'm not sure I follow you, Hermione."  
  
"I have a feeling my husband may be collaborating with the dark side, I think he's involved in the last attack in muggle London."  
  
"Do you have proof of that?"  
  
"No like I said, I have been noticing his behavior and there are some clues, I just had to put 2 and 2 together."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to be more specific, why don't you start from the beginning?"  
  
She sighed, and putting out her cigarette, she leaned back in her chair and started her story.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

-ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
I couldn't stop staring at those big brown eyes and every movement she made; ever so feminine. If it wasn't for the fact she had mentioned the Dark side, I would probably not be paying attention to a word she was saying. I had to work hard to focus on her story, but it didn't take long for her to have my full attention.  
  
Her lips trembled as she started to talk and I couldn't figure out her true intentions. Having always proud myself of being able to read people, this was certainly disconcerting. The feeling that she was leaving something out, was lingering in the air.  
  
"My husband, he's an american wizard, from a pure blood family. We met while I was working for the department of Potion research in the Ministry. He was financing the whole project and well... one thing led to another..." She paused looking a little bit embarrassed. At the time I couldn't understand why, but I nodded so she could continue.  
  
"He's always been very influential in the Ministry and after we got married he chose to take up residence in London. We used to travel a lot and pretty soon, I wasn't working anymore. The research was passed to one of my colleagues and well.. he convinced me to quit my career." She gazed at me as if asking for forgiveness, searching for my understanding. I supposed she needed the reassurance that she had done the right thing, that giving up her career for a marriage was acceptable.  
  
I wondered what made her want my acceptance, did she consider me so important in her life, that my opinion on her choice was that valuable?  
  
"I take it he still works for the Ministry?" I asked.  
  
"He is constantly there, I wouldn't say he works, but he finances a lot of projects and he's always having meetings with Fudge. Have you met him?"  
  
"Not personally, but I've seen pictures in the paper. The whole wizarding world knows Duane Billings."  
  
She seemed to flinch at his name. "Well, then you would know if he was participating in the Death Eaters' meetings?"  
  
"Yes I would and I've never seen him there. But that doesn't mean he's not involved." When I said that she seemed to agree and continued.  
  
"After I quit my job, things started to get weird. He would disappear in the middle of the night and show up early in the morning like nothing had happened. I, of course, pretended not to know."  
  
I interrupted her, "And why is that?"  
  
"If I wanted to find out what he was up to, I don't think confronting him would make things any easier," she said frowning.  
  
"Fair enough, but up until now it only looks to me as a simple case of adultery."  
  
I knew the effect my statement would cause her, but I couldn't resist. The old grudge between us was still there; even after all this time.  
  
Her eyes shot daggers at me when she spoke, "I am perfectly capable of knowing the difference between adultery and attempting murder!"  
  
I wasn't prepared for that, I had expected everything, but this put a whole new perspective to her story.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Well, think about it, first he starts financing the project, then he marries me and removes me from the research. Then he tries to poison me," she wiped the tears that had started to pour over her cheeks, "He brought me a cup of tea one morning and left for one of his so called 'business meeting'. I accidently knocked over the cup to the floor and Crookshanks started licking it and..."  
  
She couldn't finish the sentence, she broke down in tears. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened. The world was ridden of that ugly cat. But the fact that she was in danger remained and I was beginning to see the seriousness of her story.  
  
"After that, I almost got ran over by a muggle car in London, and I'm sure it had his hand in it," she said.  
  
I decided to ask the obvious next question, "What was the research about?"  
  
"We were creating a highly volatile substance, the uses were endless. When he got me out of the project, we had already completed the potion, but the Ministry refused to disclose any information about their plans for it."  
  
I had a feeling she knew a lot more then she led me to believe, but I didn't push her. All the information she had given me was enough to start an investigation.  
  
If Duane Billings and Fudge were indeed involved with the Dark Lord, and the new potion was to be used in his plans, we were in a lot of trouble. I couldn't understand why nothing had been mentioned in any of the meetings I had been.  
  
I was lost in my own thoughts when I realized she was observing me, waiting eagerly for my answer.  
  
"How can we keep contact? We need a place that won't raise any suspicions about our involvement in this."  
  
She reached inside her purse and gave me an empty match box from a muggle night club.  
  
"Meet me here, no one will bother us and I doubt anybody we know would go to this place," she said in a calmer voice, "What do you say next Friday after 9 PM?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
She smiled and stood up. I walked her out of the room and she was gone as smoothly as she arrived. Her soft perfume still permeated the room, mixed with the faint hint of cigarette smoke.  
  
That was an unexpected turn of events, I could never in my wild dreams, imagine Hermione would be involved in something like this... how could she be so naive and let herself be convinced to leave an important job like that? It wasn't like her, it wasn't like her at all...  
  
This was the first flaw in her story and I knew I had to be cautious to not trust anyone, not even her.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................................  
  
A/N : To Happynutcase, thanks for reading. I don't like smoking either LOL, but this is a Noir fic, when I took the challenge, the rules were that we had to develop the Noir atmosphere. And since most of these stories were done in the 40's and 50's. Or at least from what I remember the movies I watched were done at that time, it was cool to smoke then and most women smoke in those movies.  
  
To Scary Person, Thanks for reading and thanks for the input, I am trying hard to keep everyone in character, but the story is unusual and some things have to change. The romance will take a little longer to start. 


	3. Chapter 3

-ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
It wasn't difficult to track Duane Billings. A gregarious man, he was everywhere, talking to everyone. Going to meetings after meetings, from Ministry people to other influential figures in the wizarding world, as well as in the muggle world.  
  
I could tell right away where Hermione had gotten the habit of smoking. Duane was always holding a cigarette as if he already woke up in the morning holding one.  
  
I had been following him for almost a week, and hadn't found anything incriminating. That is until the Thursday before my meeting with Hermione.  
  
Duane walked into a pub in Diagon Alley. I tried to blend in the middle of the crowded pub, watching him from a table in the back. And it wasn't long before his involvement with dark side was confirmed. Lucius Malfoy entered the pub and headed to Duane's table. Both talked for half an hour before they exchanged handshakes and left.  
  
I couldn't hear what they said for I wouldn't risk being seen by Malfoy, but it seemed rather serious by the expression on their faces.  
  
Somehow I had the feeling that the Dark Lord didn't quite yet know about their involvement. Knowing Malfoy, I was certain he was planning a way to get the merit of acquiring the secret potion all by himself. That would explain no mention of any of it during the meetings.  
  
And if my theory was right, that would also explain the explosion that killed fifty muggles in that famous cafe in London. Everyone thought it was one of the Dark Lord's attacks, but he and the rest of the death eaters were as puzzled as the muggles themselves. Except of course, for Malfoy.  
  
This could be just a simple test to prove the power of the potion and it all made sense, considering that the muggle police hadn't found any trace of explosives or traces of any kind of material that would cause such destruction.  
  
Now all I needed was to find out more about Hermione. While I believed she was truthful about her husband, she wasn't completely truthful about herself. It was for that reason that I decided to arrive an hour earlier at the club, that would give me the chance to observe her without being seen.  
  
Judging by the empty match box and the way she referred to the place, she was probably a regular. So I would be able to watch her behavior and interaction with the crowd.  
  
Not to attract attention, I got dressed into a black suit and tied my hair back, hiding my face partially with a hat. I was hoping that my choice in muggle attire wasn't too far off, and to my relief, entering the smokey night club, I was glad to find that almost every male present was wearing similar clothes.  
  
I sat at the bar and ordered a whiskey. I drank it in one shot and it went burning down my throat. I instinctively shivered as I've always despised muggle alcoholic beverages, but that would have to do.  
  
The place was very dark and a jazz band played in the little squared stage. The costumers varied from sleazy looking guys to women of doubtful reputation. On my left a woman in a green see-through dress, slapped and pushed her drunk companion, leaving him on the floor, while a group of men sitting at a near table, were grabbing and squeezing every waitress that walked by. I was appalled as to why Hermione would ever set foot in a place like this, and it was making my suspicions about her increase rapidly.  
  
The song the band was playing came to an end and they thanked the audience for being there, although no one seemed to be paying much attention. The lights dimmed and one circular spot of light shone on the red curtain behind the stage.  
  
The crowd stopped talking and stared at the stage in anticipation. The band started playing a slow tune as the curtains opened to a woman standing with her back to the audience, who broke into unison cheer. Some men stood up and whistled.  
  
My curiosity started to peak, as this whole experience was getting to be very unusual for me. This kind of entertainment was not what wizards were used to.  
  
The woman's curves were beautifully revealed by the tightness of her sleek black dress and I was suddenly as entranced as the rest of the men present. Her hair was tied up, leaving only little curls falling down her long neck. I know I was supposed to be looking out for Hermione, but I couldn't take my eyes off of that beautiful creature.  
  
Her hands snaked down to her hips and she started to move slowly at the sound of the music playing. When it was her cue to start singing, she turned to face everyone with those big brown eyes.....  
  
My jaw literarily dropped as I realized the beautiful woman standing in front of the microphone was none other than Hermione. Her soft voice filled the room in an intensity, that not even the smoke and cheap perfume could compete with.  
  
I watched, hidden in the shadows, as she descended the stage and walked around the tables, singing smoothly.  
  
" I put a spell on you  
  
Because you're mine  
  
You better stop  
  
The things you're doin'  
  
I said "watch out!"  
  
'Cause you know I ain't lying  
  
No I ain't lying!  
  
I ain't gonna take it  
  
none of your foolin' around  
  
No no no...  
  
I can't take it baby, baby  
  
when you put me down  
  
So I put a spell on you  
  
Because you're mine  
  
All right! "  
  
The man in the saxophone started playing deeply while Hermione walked back to the stage and at the end of the sax solo, she sang the last part of the song slower, finishing it with her eyes closed.  
  
"I put a spell on you..... 'cause you're mine...."  
  
I couldn't move; the buzz of the crowd was merely a whisper, for I was at loss to what I had just witnessed. This couldn't be the insufferable know- it-all that used to annoy me for seven years. And why? Why was she doing this?  
  
I couldn't know if I was more shocked with the fact that she was doing this or the fact that Hermione was actually sexy. I pushed the last thought away and tried to focus on her strange behavior. After all, to some level, this was work and I had to be professional about it.  
  
A man in a light brown suit moved to the stage and helped her down. He held her by the waist and they both headed for the bar. I quickly turned my back to them leaning on the counter. The man asked for the usual and in minutes they went to a table near the stage. I watched as they both acted very intimate and it was obvious they knew each other really well. Their conversation started to get heated and I could hear them shouting at each other. It was hard to make their words, but I felt it was time to cut in, when the man grabbed her arm and lifted his hand to hit her.  
  
In seconds I was there holding his wrist midway through. I would have hexed him, but we were in a muggle club. The man looked surprised, but not as surprised as Hermione did.  
  
The man tried to yank his arm off my grip, but I was considerably stronger and taller.  
  
"Let go of me! This is none of your business!" The man hissed.  
  
I tightened the grip and he groaned in pain. "Oh on the contrary, this is very much my business and I intend to know every detail of what's going on here!"  
  
"You're early, Severus, " Hermione said in a whisper.  
  
"I believe I'm right on time, if you ask me," I said, "You should thank me for that!"  
  
"Who is this?" The man asked Hermione, looking furious.  
  
Hermione looked at the man, unsure of what to say. So I let go of his arm and started pulling Hermione's hand, so we could leave that awful place. The man tried to follow us, ready to start a fight when I turned and shot him my best glare. He stopped on his tracks and backed away slowly. When I saw there was no more danger for that coward to follow, I turned to leave.  
  
It wasn't until we were blocks away from the place that I stopped to look at her. She looked embarrassed and uneasy, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. I wanted to yell at her for lying to me and demand an explanation, but I couldn't. Looking at her vulnerable face only made it worse. I took a deep breath and said, "Are you going to tell me the whole story now?"  
  
She looked up at me and nodded, not quite meeting my eyes.  
  
"Ok let's go, you can tell me everything over coffee."  
  
I put my hand on her shoulder and we walked in silence to the nearest coffee shop.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................   
  
A/N : Thanks to Happynutcase, Redone, Electryone and EvieBlack for you wonderful reviews, I'm glad you all think I've created the right atmosphere. That's what I was going for . 


	4. Chapter 4

-ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
I observed her from behind my cup of coffee. She seemed to be finding one thing after another to postpone telling me everything. Since we got into the coffee shop she had gone to the lady's room, pretended to look in the menu for something to eat when it was obvious she wasn't hungry and when she finally decided for black coffee, she started to look into her purse for a cigarette.  
  
I didn't mind, I can be patient when I want to, besides I wasn't going anywhere until she told me her story. So if she wanted to keep the charade, I would patiently stand on the side and wait.  
  
After she managed to light her cigarette, she gazed nervously at me. "So, Severus... did you find something about Duane?"  
  
I couldn't believe she was deliberately trying to change the course of the conversation. "As a matter of fact I did, but I'm not giving you any information until you decided to be honest with me."  
  
I leaned forward, close enough to intimidate her. "It's all up to you," I said.  
  
Her eyes locked into mine, but she quickly avoided my gaze, looking at her own coffee.  
  
"I don't know... what do you want me to tell you?" she said still avoiding my eyes.  
  
"You could start by telling me who was that man and why he felt comfortable enough to hit you in public."  
  
"That's the owner of the club, I've known him for a long time and we..."  
  
"Are romantically involved?" I completed.  
  
She nodded embarrassed.  
  
"I would think you had better taste for men, but judging by the places you go, that's not a surprise anymore," I said trying to offend her so she could reveal more information.  
  
"I didn't meet him there, we met in different circumstances and he is not always like that." She gazed back at me .  
  
"Oh that's a relief!"  
  
She seemed to get angrier by the minute, and I knew that pretty soon she would be yelling the whole story at me.  
  
"I'm not proud of any of it, it's complicated. I didn't want you to know because I knew you'd be like that!"  
  
"Ok so, make me understand, change my mind if you will. Because up until now, it sounds really bad!"  
  
She sighed and took a moment, as if trying to put the ideas in order.  
  
"Well... it all started after I married Duane. You see, Ellyot, the man you saw at the club was one of the people who helped on our research, he helped me create the potion Duane is after." She stopped to sip a little coffee before she continued, "My marriage had been wonderful for sometime, or at least for me, and I was still working on the project, when Ellyot didn't show up one morning."  
  
"For the next days, I kept asking where he was and nobody seemed to have an answer. That is until he sent me an owl asking me to meet him at that club. I had never been there before, so I was a little surprised to find out Ellyot owned the club. In fact I was surprised with a lot of things he told me that day," she said blowing cigarette smoke.  
  
"Why would someone in that line of work, own a dirty little night club like that?" I asked.  
  
"That's what puzzled me. So he started telling me how Duane and Fudge had found a way to get him out of the project. In one day, he had no job, and his license as a potion researcher revoked. It was like he was nobody from one day to the other. They paid him a good deal of money to keep his mouth shut and threatened to kill him if he tried."  
  
"And why was he risking himself in telling you?"  
  
"Because he knew the same would end up happening to me, either losing my job or getting killed. Of course I started to see that a lot of what he said fit perfectly and now that Duane is trying to kill me, I panicked and that's where you come in." She paused to let the waitress pour more coffee in her cup.  
  
"It still doesn't explain the club and your involvement with him," I said a little annoyed with the fact she was involved with that man. No matter what she said, I couldn't trust him.  
  
"Well, when he found himself with money but couldn't work on the one thing he knew, he had to find something to invest his money on, to at least keep him from starving. So he bought that place. It was good to keep a low profile and he could put his plan to work," she said.  
  
"And what plan would that be?"  
  
"He knew that the american Ministry was very much interested on the potion, so with my help, he could get the potion formula and sell it to the americans. That way Duane wouldn't be able to get it. As soon as I confirmed that his story was true, I decided to play along with Duane and do whatever he asked me. So when he asked me to quit my job, I couldn't say no."  
  
"But don't you know how to reproduce the potion on your own?"  
  
"No, it was a complicated formula and the Ministry took over. They got the formula and there's no way I can remember everything all by myself. We were going over a plan to get the formula back when Duane tried to poison me."  
  
She looked sincere but there was something amiss about her story. I wanted to press further and ask about her relationship with Ellyot, but I felt that she would tell me when she was ready.  
  
I looked into her cinnamon eyes and they seemed lost and tired. So I decided to let her go. There would be plenty of time for us to talk. The sun was almost up and I was feeling exhausted myself.  
  
I walked with her to the end of the street and before leaving she looked up at me as if wanting to say something but instead she gave me a weak smile and disapparated.  
  
I stood there for a moment and instead of apparating back home, I made my way back to the night club. That Ellyot guy wasn't making any sense to me.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
A/N : Well this chapter didn't have a lot of action but it was necessary to keep the information going. To alicat999 and Happynutcase : Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you're still enjoying. 


	5. Chapter 5

-ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The night was over and I could see the first signs of daylight, as I made my way to Ellyot's club. I've always enjoyed walking at this time, the streets were deserted and the air was cool. It was refreshing and quiet. Perhaps the feeling was welcomed because it was usually after Death Eaters' revels that I found myself alone in the streets, going back home... to safety. The relief of still being alive.  
  
I assumed that the club would be closed by then, so I sneaked through the back.  
  
The dirty alley was filled with empty bottles and trash, and I had to walk through the filth in order to get to the back door. I was ready to use the unlocking charm when I noticed the door was slightly opened.  
  
I knew something wasn't right, but I entered carefully. I found myself in a narrow corridor, between the restroom and a phone booth. The place stunk of sweat and old booze and the once lively atmosphere was now depressingly quiet. The small room with its turned down chairs and dirty glasses, seemed so abandoned that it was hard to believe there were people at all, just hours earlier.  
  
I wasn't sure what I was looking for but my instinct kept pushing me forward and I saw a door behind the stage. The door seemed to lead upstairs where I was guessing, it was his office. I tried to make as little sound as possible. Years of catching students in the act without being noticed, came in handy at times like this.  
  
I pushed the door opened and entered a dark little room. After my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I started searching for anything that could tell me something about Ellyot.  
  
A bottle of whiskey sat on his desk, among crumpled papers and bills. I grabbed the bottle and drank it greedily. It had been sometime that alcohol had become my breakfast and the warmth of it was very much welcomed. Still clutched to the bottle I was going through his drawers, when I found something really curious. In between the club's documents, there was black and white muggle photograph.  
  
I walked to the window to see it better. I was surprised when my heart skipped a beat at the sight of the photo. The woman dressed in very revealing lingerie was seated at the edge of a bed with an indescribable smile.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Once more she was surprising me in her new found boldness. It was like I was looking at a completely different woman. She looked like Hermione, but that was all. The smile, the look in her eyes and the clothes had nothing to do with the insufferable know-it-all with her Gryffindor pride and honesty.  
  
I had no idea why but I put the photograph in my pocket, it seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
I went back to my search and it was taking me no where. Whatever Ellyot was planing about the secret potion, I would not find there. I was about to give up, thinking why on earth this bloke had spent his money on this dump of a place when I heard the shot.  
  
The shot was followed by a loud noise on the roof. As I raced to the fire scape out the window, I heard two more shots. I got hold of my wand, not knowing what I would find there.  
  
Nothing would prepare me for the scene I just witnessed.  
  
Ellyot was sprawled in a weird angle on the floor while Hermione was searching his pockets frantically. Her hands were shaking and she looked very uncomfortable touching the dead man's body.  
  
I immediately surveyed the entire roof to see if there was someone with her, but she was alone. One of her hands was clasping a gun clumsily.  
  
I started toward her, not making a sound and as I was right behind her I said, "You are going to have to come up with a very convincing story this time. It doesn't look good."  
  
She jumped and backed away aiming her gun at me, but I already had my wand aimed at her.  
  
"It wasn't me, I know how it looks..." She quickly glanced at the body of the man she claimed to be her lover, not long ago and glanced back at me nervously.  
  
"Put down your gun Hermione," I asked her.  
  
Even though I was shocked to see her there I put my emotionless mask, the one I always used with my students. I knew this would make her even more uncomfortable, but it was the only way to break her down. She was so immersed in lies by now that I couldn't even tell if she was really nervous or this was another act. I realized then, that I had no idea of who this woman was, and this was very confusing. If she was a mere stranger I would have been prepared, I would have analyzed every piece of her. I always could see through people like looking through a window. But to have a conception of someone for a long time in your life and then having to forget all the things you previously knew and start from scratch, it was disconcerting.  
  
As she threw her gun on the floor, I walked slowly, still having her under the aim of my wand, and grabbed the gun, throwing it as far as possible.  
  
"Please stop pointing your wand at me, I'm not going to do anything," she said.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that it isn't a good idea?" I asked her, nodding in the direction of the dead man.  
  
"I didn't kill him... that's not even my gun! I have a wand, you know," she replied.  
  
"Then why were you holding it? Oh wait, don't tell me... you found it lying beside him and held it in shock?" I couldn't control my sarcasm.  
  
"You've got to believe me, when I got here, it was too late, the man disapparated before I could see his face," she said while tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Why would a wizard kill anyone with a muggle weapon?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean, that's why I took the gun, I was trying to understand it," she said.  
  
"What were you looking for in his pockets? I shot back.  
  
"He called me and told me to meet him here, he said he had something important to show me. It was part of the formula for the potion, the part he had developed," she said drying her tears with the back of her hand. "When I apparated here, he was already dead, so I tried to see if he had the formula."  
  
"And now you're going to tell me that the mystery man must have taken it? How convenient that is!" I was losing my patience.  
  
"It is the truth Severus, I know as much as you do in this whole thing!"  
  
"Oh, I disagree with you on that, I think you know a lot more than you're telling me and the more you tell me, the more this story gets twisted!"  
  
We were interrupted by the sirens of the muggle police arriving the scene and we had to get out of there.  
  
"Let's go Hermione, you're coming with me."  
  
She didn't protest when I grabbed her arm and we apparated.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
A/N: Thank you to -  
  
Happynutcase: well who knows Snape can convince her to quit smoking LOL!  
  
Scary Person: yeah, Hermione is going to seem a little OOC at first but Snape is also as surprised by that as we are, so bear with me. As for Potter and Weasley, they might show up further along.  
  
strega-in-progress : I'm glad you like it, yeah well, we all know that Snape is a great candidate to end up w/Hermione, so don't worry LOL!  
  
EvieBlack: Thanks, I'm glad I was able to pull it off on the noir genre. 


	6. Chapter 6

-ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"I have told you already, there's nothing else I can add to that!" Hermione looked tired and frustrated.  
  
"Humor me, tell me again," I said still not believing a word she was saying.  
  
After we arrived at the Three Broomsticks, I ordered firewhiskey for both of us. She was shaky and incoherent and it was a while before I could start questioning her. As I was expecting, she was reluctant to tell me the truth and try as I might, it was too late for me to retreat. My own curiosity got me hooked to this case. And for a while I thought it was only the curiosity that kept me going. There was more though.  
  
There was something in those huge brown eyes, like a plea for help. If I looked hard enough into them, I could still see the honest and noble Gryffindor she once was. That was all that was left of her, even if just for a glimpse, it was there and I knew that I could... I had to get that woman back.  
  
"I had just arrived home and Ellyot called me. I was upset, because Duane was home and the phone almost woke him up. We had a little argument and he told me he had the formula. I agreed to meet him at the club, on the roof. We usually met there when we needed some privacy." She rubbed her eyes and continued, " I had spent the whole night talking to you and I needed to shower and change before I could do anything, so it took me longer to get there. When I finally did, all I saw was a man in a black cloak turning and disapparating, and Ellyot dead on the floor. The rest you know."  
  
She gave me an exhausted look and I decided to accept that explanation for the time being.  
  
"Do you think your husband or Fudge might be involved in Ellyot's death?"  
  
"That's the only explanation, he finally gets the formula and then he's dead," she said.  
  
I stood up and paid for the drinks. "Let's go, I think you need some sleep. Why don't you use my chambers, it's safe there and it will give me time to think."  
  
She looked a little put off by my suggestion, but accepted. We walked back to Hogwarts and once she was in my chambers I asked her, "Did the cloak the man was wearing, look like the garments the death eaters wear?"  
  
"I don't know.. I've never seen a death eater," she said with a slight shake in her voice.  
  
I went to my closet and came back with the dreaded uniform in my hands. The look of recognition passed through her face and I knew the person she was talking about was indeed a death eater.  
  
I took her hand and led her to my bed, she looked embarrassed, and for a moment I thought the old Hermione was back. "There are night shirts in those drawers, if you need anything else just... whistle."  
  
She looked confused. "What?"  
  
I smiled. "You know how to whistle, don't you? Just put your lips together and blow..."  
  
It took her a few seconds to realize I was joking, but then again, she never heard a joke from me before. I left her standing there, closing the door behind me. I had a lot to think, so I went to my office to figure out the insanity of the last twenty four hours.  
  
............................................................................ .....  
  
"Why does it have to be him? Why not Dumbledore?"  
  
"Because he's the one who goes to the meetings and he knows who's involved in it."  
  
"Ok, but you're doing the talking. It was your idea anyway!"  
  
"Oh, grow up Ron!"  
  
It was beyond me how those two dunderheads ever turned out to be Aurors. Has it ever occurred to them that anything said in the dungeon, could be easily heard, due to its acoustic? One would think that after seven years in my classes, they would at least know I have incredibly accurate hearing.  
  
With great displeasure I opened my office's door at the moment Potter was raising his hand to knock. The stunned look on their faces brought back good memories and I found myself smirking.  
  
I raised one eyebrow and waited to see when they would get their speech back. Potter finally gathered the courage.  
  
"Hello Sir, I... that is... we were wondering if we could talk to you."  
  
"Come in," I said.  
  
Weasley just mumbled something unintelligible and unceremoniously sat with Potter on the chairs in front of my desk. Their very presence made snide comments start flowing wildly through my mind.  
  
"Please, do take a seat," I said, glad that I had just made them more confused and uncomfortable, If that was possible.  
  
"Sir, we've come to ask for your help," said Potter.  
  
"I see and what is it, or better yet, who is it you think you think I might have seen in... the meetings?"  
  
They exchanged looks and shifted in their seats. Potter decided to be straight forward, which I thought to be a wise choice.  
  
"Duane Billings, Sir."  
  
Why wasn't I surprised? This name was creating an indentation in my brain already, the simple mention of it made me irritable.  
  
Potter went on to tell me how they both had been assigned to follow the man and their story was a lot like the one Hermione had told him but they had confirmed his hunch that Fudge was involved in it. At that point they were not sure if they should inform the Ministry about it.  
  
What made me more intrigued though was what they had to say about Hermione. This time Weasley started to speak, "After she started working in the project, we would always see her around. She was happy and excited about working on that potion. Nothing, and I mean, nothing would take her away from that research."  
  
He paused a bit as if to find the right words. "Then she met this Duane bloke and she changed. The fact that she gave up her job wasn't the only thing out of character..."  
  
Potter cut in, "We had this Friday night out, we would go out for drinks and talk, and we always kept contact no matter what . After this guy came along, she stopped going. We tried to contact her but she never was available. It was like we never existed in her life!"  
  
"How long after she met this man, has she started to behave differently?" I asked.  
  
"On the same week she met him. A few weeks later she was getting married and didn't even invite us. We only knew she wasn't working there anymore because we heard from someone else," said Weasley.  
  
I wondered if I should tell them she was sleeping in the next room, but I thought better not to. I didn't know her reasons to avoid her best friends and I wanted to find that out before them. Their story put a different perspective to my view of this whole thing. I wasn't the only one she was lying to and there was definitely something very wrong with her. A million theories were building up and it was all energy consuming.  
  
Suddenly I realized my thoughts weren't making any sense because, like Hermione, I hadn't had any sleep.  
  
After assuring both Potter and Weasley that I would contact them as soon as I had anything on Duane or Hermione, I saw them out and went back to my chambers.  
  
I opened the door to my bedroom to see if she was sleeping and the vision expecting me took my breath away.  
  
Her brown curls were spread against the pillows, her clothes were thrown on the floor in a pile and she lay naked, sleeping peacefully in my bed.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................................  
  
A/N: I know many of you think Hermione is OOC and that's intentional as you have seen this chapter. That's all part of the plot. Also, this is a WIKTT's challenge, created by fieldofasphodel. There are a few rules to follow in this challenge, one of them being Hermione telling a story full of flaws and as Snape starts to get involved and finds the flaws, it's too late to let go. That's the basic noir style. Knowing Hermione's personality, it was difficult to fit her into this, with her acting exactly as she did when she was a student. I'm not telling anything else because it will spoil the ending. So for all of you who like Hermione's character, bear with me!  
  
I've inserted a quote from an old noir movie in there, let's see how many of you guess which one is it and from where.  
  
I wanna thank : Scary Person and Happynutcase for the reviews  
  
SnapesFavoriteMistress, I'm glad you like the story as for Hermione's character see above. 


	7. Chapter 7

-ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
I tried to make as little noise as it was possible and closed the door behind me. Hopefully she wouldn't notice I had been in the room. It took all the control in my being not to stand there and watch her perfect, smooth body as it raised up and down, in slow steady breaths.  
  
Thankfully, I was extremely tired and at the moment I hit the couch I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
My eyes were adjusting slowly to the unwelcoming light around the room. I stood up, aching all over, wondering what time it was. As I stumbled on the furniture, suddenly the room seemed to be crowded with it, I made my way to look at the clock on the mantel. Rubbing my eyes to get rid of the left over sleep that blurred my vision, I checked the time. 8:35 AM. God ! I had slept the whole afternoon and night!  
  
The next thought to dawn realization was Hermione... naked and beautiful in my bed...I shook my head and tried to ignore the images forming in my mind. She was Hermione, my ex-student, a Gryffindor and married. That was all I needed to keep repeating to myself.  
  
I went to my bedroom door and knocked.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
There was no answer. I wondered if she was still sleeping, but my intuition was telling me a different story. All these years being a spy and observing people, made me anticipate their action and it came as no surprise when I opened the door and found the bed empty. Her clothes were gone, the bed was made and it was as though she was never there. I might have thought I had dreamed everything or that I had drunk too much and imagined it all, if it wasn't for her scent in the room.  
  
That was the only validation that yesterday really happened. It wasn't really difficult to doubt my own mind on the accounts of the previous day. Nothing seemed to make sense and if anybody had told me a week ago, that I would have know-it-all Granger sleeping naked in my bed, I would think they were the drunken ones.  
  
How did I know she wasn't going to be there? That was very predictable, actually. Would anyone be around to be questioned about something they didn't want to talk about, if they had the chance to escape? I was the only one at fault, I let my guard down, I succumbed to my own weakness and overslept.  
  
Maybe I was losing my touch... there was a time when I would never let anyone get away with that, and she only did it because I was being too soft. The reason was clear as day, but I wasn't about to admit it. At least not yet.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
I was hoping to have breakfast alone, God knows I needed black coffee and silence. The Great Hall was usually empty in the summer Holidays and the remaining staff ate early.  
  
It wasn't the case this day.  
  
"You look awful, Severus!" said Dumbledore while buttering a blueberry muffin.  
  
I don't recall ever seeing that man eating anything that did not contain sugar in it.  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed," he said smiling.  
  
"The wrong side of a bed would be more appealing than where I woke up!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh never mind, long story," I had just realized I couldn't speak to anyone about that, it was too soon.  
  
"Just make sure you keep your eyes open, Severus. Don't let your feelings take over your judgment." The old man stood up, wiping his mouth with a napkin and left.  
  
I will never understand how he does it, but it's scary.  
  
I just brushed that off and focused on what I was going to do about Hermione, when a dark grey owl landed in front of my coffee. I knew who it belonged to and my stomach felt heavy. It was never good news when I received a message from Malfoy.  
  
I opened the note. Malfoy was inviting me to a party, to take place in one of his new associates' mansion. I would have declined the invitation right away, if it wasn't for the location where it was taking place. Duane Billings' mansion.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
After following Duane for a week, I could recognize a lot of the people arriving at the party, it seemed Duane collected people like an evening velvet robe collected lint.  
  
The butler answered the door and Malfoy spoke in his aloof tone, "Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape."  
  
The butler bowed and stepped aside for us to enter.  
  
After passing the foyer, we walked down the longest hallway I'd ever seen. It led us to a large drawing room.  
  
Everybody glimpses at someone once who they think would be just right for them. The moment I saw her there, I knew she was it. I don't know if it was the way the candle light was gracing her face and smoothing her brown curls or the longing solitary look in her eyes, while she held a glass of wine with her elegant hands. Something caught me off guard at that moment and I couldn't run away. Perhaps it had always been there and my practical conscience tried to hide it, for safety reasons, mine and hers. All I knew was that I had to be with her, to rescue her from it all... from herself.  
  
In my musings, I hadn't realized how obvious I was being.  
  
"I take it you know my wife?"  
  
I turned to find Duane Billings eyeing me curiously. When I didn't answer he continued, "You must be Severus Snape, I heard a lot about you, most of it very interesting."  
  
"Oh, and may I ask what and from whom?"  
  
"Lucius tells me a lot about you and your uh... work. And my wife, Hermione, was your student. She says you're one of the most brilliant Potions Master there is," he said with a chuckle. "I figure you must be, for Hermione turned out to be just as brilliant!"  
  
"I'm afraid that can not be credited to me, she has always been brilliant, as I'm sure you know," I said trying to sound as detached as I could.  
  
"Indeed," he said and turned to where she was sitting. "Hermione, look who's here!"  
  
Hermione looked bored when she turned her head to face her husband. When she noticed I was there, her eyes came alive with a different shine to them. She was surprised to see me there, it was clear, but there was a hint of excitement in her expression, very subtle but it was there.  
  
"Oh... hello Professor." There was something different about her voice, I couldn't put my finger on it. She sounded a little tense, but then again, she had obvious reasons to be uncomfortable with that situation.  
  
"How do you do, Mrs. Billings," I said with a little bow. I had to act the part if I was going to live through that party.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward small talk, Duane dragged me around, introducing me to several guests. I couldn't help but gaze back at Hermione, as if not to lose her from view. She kept lurking behind little groups of people, always near, yet keeping a distance. After enduring an hour of uninteresting conversation, I found myself in his private office with him and Malfoy. It seemed that Malfoy had reasons to bring me along.  
  
I had an idea of what they were about to tell me, but I had no idea they were actually going to show me the Potion. Malfoy handed me three rolls of parchment containing a very complex formula. I was amazed at the conception and the ingredients used and I was extremely proud of Hermione, but not at all surprised, I've always known she had potential to do great things, I just couldn't understand why she got herself into this mess.  
  
"How did you get this?" I asked.  
  
"It was a little difficult, part of it, we had a little help from our friend Fudge and the other half, well... I had to pry away from its owner," said Malfoy with his evil signature smile.  
  
I knew then who had killed Ellyot. The question now was why they were showing me that.  
  
"So, what do you have in mind Malfoy?"  
  
"I want to present this to the Dark Lord, but first we need to make sure it works to a full extent. We had it tested a while ago, but it is not quite working as expected. It should be able to kill thousands of muggles in one blast and that's not happening. That's where you come in, I want you to revise the formula and make the potion, we all know of your skills, and it shouldn't be too hard for you," he said.  
  
I could tell by the look in Duane's eyes, that something was terribly wrong. I told Malfoy that it would be done and gave them the excuse of studying this new assignment, to leave earlier.  
  
On the way out I passed by Hermione and she looked like she wanted to say something but Duane put a hand on her shoulder and took her away, mixing in between the guests.  
  
I apparated back to Hogwarts' entrance and locked myself in my lab. I was determined to make that potion work, I had to play Malfoy's game, but I also needed to plan my next step on how to stop it. If I gave him the wrong Potion, they would test it and find out I wasn't on their side. I couldn't delay the completion of it for very long either or Malfoy would find someone else to do it.  
  
It took me days to do it, but I finally accomplished the perfect balance for it to work. All I needed was to decide what my next step would be and the first thing would be to go straight to Dumbledore.  
  
A knock on my door startled me, I hid the parchments in my bottom drawer before letting them in.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Hermione entered, as if guessing what I was about to do, and that was the beginning of my mistake, one weakness, one misjudged action, one mistake that made all the difference on the events that were about to follow...  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
A/N : Thanks to Happynutcase : thanks for reminding me about the capital letters on Death Eater, I forget that sometimes.  
  
ImpressedOne : Thank you and Yes you got it, that was the quote, although the movie you mentioned is one of them, there is an older one from where that quote originated.  
  
Stacey Pointe : Yes it is odd to imagine Snape like that, but still is sexy too LOL!  
  
Little Eirtae : Thank you for your kind review. WIKTT stands for "When I Kissed The Teacher" which is a yahoo group for HG/SS pairing. They always have these challenges, so there. 


	8. Chapter 8

-ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
I asked her to sit down, she seemed eager to ask me something and her eyes kept darting in the direction of my lab. I sat across from her and she gave me a small smile.  
  
"You don't have to sit in the next State, you know," she said patting the empty spot next to her.  
  
I frowned lightly, not quite knowing what she was playing at. She was different again, it was like the woman I saw at the party and this woman sitting here in my chambers, were completely different people. I stood up and sat next to her.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what is going on, Hermione? I am as involved in this as you are by now." I tried to push her a little, she had been avoiding my questions since day one and I had no idea why I was putting up with the whole thing.  
  
"I know you have the potion's formula and you probably have it done by now, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"I have it done, but I think it's time we tell the Headmaster, so we can decide what to do next."  
  
"There is no time for that, you have to give it to me, so I can hide it. Duane will be here tonight, I heard him talking to Malfoy," she said in a rush.  
  
"No, absolutely not! How on earth are you going to hide it from them?"  
  
"It's my formula, Severus, I have the right to decide what to do with it! I've searched for your help because I knew I could trust you. Why don't you trust me?" She put her hand on my knee and I pulled away automatically. I wasn't used to being touched and that wasn't a time I was willing to lose control of my good sense.  
  
She looked at me a little disappointed. "Who hurt you so much to make you like that?"  
  
"I don't think this is the time to talk about it." I scowled at her, I had to keep the distance, to bring back the intimidating Snape, so I could gain my control back.  
  
"Why don't you put some iodine on it?"  
  
I chuckled at that and turned to face her. "Is there iodine for such things?"  
  
"Here's the bottle," she said leaning toward my ear, I could feel her warm breath softly touching my skin. I closed my eyes, trying hard to concentrate in avoiding the feelings she was stirring up inside of me.  
  
She continued, "It stings for a minute, then you heal... heal clean, no festering. Won't you try... iodine..."  
  
By this time her mouth had just touched my face and I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up and moved away from her.  
  
She stared angrily at me, her lips parted in surprise. "Seduction doesn't agree with you," she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Not when I know the main reason is to get me to do something I don't want to!" I said trying to put on my impassive face and failing miserably.  
  
"Severus, it's not that, I really meant it." She looked hurt.  
  
"I somehow find it hard to believe anything you say lately!" I replied coldly.  
  
She stood up and rushed for the door, tears rolling down her cheeks. I went for her and held her from behind, she kept struggling to get rid of my arms.  
  
"You don't understand it, do you? I want you more than you can imagine, but not like this, not in exchange for some potion. I want it to be sincere and natural," I whispered in her year and she slowly stopped fighting my arms.  
  
I turned her around and kissed her slowly and for a second there, it seemed like a flicker of the old Hermione passed through her eyes. I knew kissing her wasn't the right thing to do. It was probably my biggest moment of weakness, but it felt right, it felt wonderful.  
  
When I let go of her, she frowned a little, looking mildly confused. It was like she was fighting some inner battle. It didn't make sense to me then, but it would later.  
  
She held my arm and asked, "Then give me the potion, I'll leave before Duane comes, and you can meet me at the roof of Ellyot's night club. We'll decide what to do with that from then."  
  
"But Duane is going to want the potion and I won't have it."  
  
"You can tell him it isn't finished yet, tell him you'll have it ready in a couple of days. That should give us time." She had a pleading look on her face.  
  
My next step was exactly the reason why I never wanted to get involved, and always tried to block myself from having any feelings at all. My ability to make the right choices was obviously gone.  
  
I went into my lab and got the formula, along with the vial containing the potion. She placed both inside her purse and squeezed my hand. "Meet me at 7 PM on the club's roof."  
  
She disappeared through the door, again, leaving nothing but a faint scent of her existence in the room. And for a long time, that would be just about the only thing left of her.  
  
.......................................................  
  
I waited and waited and there was no sign of Duane. So I apparated to the club on the agreed time, with the sinking feeling I wasn't going to see her either. I sat at the roof for more than hour, letting the cool breeze brush my hair, as I organized my thoughts.  
  
She had lied. Again.  
  
And I let her, I let her get away with everything, I let her manipulate me and I would probably let her do it again had she got the chance... funny to think that a fragile, young woman could do what, not even the more fierce of Death Eaters, or even the Dark Lord had been able to do. To make me vulnerable and incapable of clear thinking.  
  
I decided to pay a visit to Duane and see if I could get something out of him. As I arrived the mansion, something already looked amiss. It felt quiet, too quiet for a house full of servants. I knocked several times and when no one answered, I performed an unlocking charm. The foyer that once was beautifully decorated with paintings and rugs, was bare. The walls showed a faint hint that paintings had been hanging there, for it left the off-tone marks on its surface. My boots echoed on the stone floor, now devoid of its soft rugs.  
  
As I walked through the long corridor I had a pretty good idea of what I was going to find in the drawing room. Nothing. The mansion was empty, abandoned, no furniture, no trace of anything. My mind kept telling me the truth, but I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to admit that Hermione was in this with Duane.  
  
After spending a long time thinking, I did the only thing left to do, I looked for help on the people who knew her better... her friends.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Potter and Weasley came as soon as they received my owl. I couldn't contact them by floo for they were in the Ministry and it would be too risky, if it got to Fudge's ears.  
  
After telling them everything that went on, since the day she came into my office to ask for my help, they looked more surprised with Hermione's behavior than the fact that I had basically let go of a fatal potion in my own free will.  
  
"Something is not fitting in this story, we know Hermione would never do a thing like that," said Potter.  
  
"I mean, she could be stubborn and even manipulative, but never deceiving or dishonest..." Weasley seemed to be talking more to himself than to us.  
  
"Well, she certainly didn't think twice before..." I stopped mid sentence when the answer hit me on the face like cold water.  
  
Both young men looked at me with questioning looks.  
  
"Of course, how could I not see what was so obvious!" I stood up and started pacing around the room, I don't think I could sit down a minute longer.  
  
"What?" both asked.  
  
"Imperius Curse."  
  
In a silent agreement, we decided right there and then that we had to find her as soon as possible, before it was too late.  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................................  
  
A/N : Here goes the Thank Yous -  
  
Stacey Pointe - Thanks I'm glad you liked!  
  
EvieBlack - I'm glad you liked it, it's actually a little hard to make the characters fit into the genre without making people freak out because they seem out of character, but eventually, it all falls into place.  
  
Scary Person - Well, I suppose now you know why Hermione is acting so strange. Patience people, you have to give me a little credit here, and as for Snape, I still see him as Snape, the only difference is that he fell in love and doesn't quite know how to deal with it. That's as Snape as it can get.  
  
SnapesFavoriteMistress - Thanks for reading, I hope this one was long enough LOL oh well and thanks for the hints on the dialogue thing.  
  
Happynutcase - Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Grim - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! 


	9. Chapter 9

-ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Days turned into weeks and there was no sign of Hermione or Duane. I had been looking for her to the point of exhaustion, and it took Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, to force me into a night's sleep.  
  
I had to tell Dumbledore and also ask for his advice. I was feeling lost and angry at myself, and as bad as my life had been, I had never found myself so helpless. To lose control over a woman... it never occurred to me how one could be reduce to an emotional wreck for... was it love? How could it? I was bastard Snape, the cold sarcastic Potions Master. Not one to be subjected to such things as feelings.  
  
I pushed all those things to the back of my mind. I would have to deal with that later. All I needed to focus, all that could keep me sane, was looking for her.  
  
The only positive point about the whole thing was that I wasn't the only one fooled in this story. Lucius had no idea of Duane's whereabouts and like me he couldn't wait to get his hands on him.  
  
It wasn't too difficult to get him out of my hair, what Lucius had in cruelty, he lacked in intelligence. All I had to do was tell him I had given Duane the formula and he couldn't argue with that, after all, Duane was supposedly his ally. If his lack of judgment brought him the worst people to work with, it wasn't my problem. His plans to impress the Dark Lord were ruined and he was so afraid of me telling on him, that he just kept out of my way.  
  
It was on rainy afternoon that Potter and Weasley burst into my office.  
  
"We know where she is!" said Potter out of breath. "She's in America! Our source in the Ministry spotted both of them in a muggle Hotel."  
  
"Then let's not waste time," I said, not bothering to put on my robe. It was probably a good idea not to look like a wizard to blend in.  
  
We left Hogwarts and apparated to Orlando, Florida. They were supposed to be in one of those chain cheap motels, according to Weasley. The place was a dump, old and unkempt, the outer walls were in need of painting and the parking lot was a mess of dirt and mud. We climbed the wobbly stairs to the third floor and stopped in front of number 394. While Potter was peeking through the window, I put my ear to the door, and could make a couple of voices. There were definitely two men in there, and they seemed to be arguing. I backed away and signaled for Potter and Weasley to be ready. I took my wand and muttered the unlocking charm. Kicking the door, Weasley led the way and as I entered, my eyes searched the room, hoping to find Hermione. All I could see was Duane breaking into the bathroom and probably trying to gain time to disapparate, but Potter shot a curse after him. The other man grabbed a suitcase on the bed and as he turned to face me, I was a little taken aback. I knew that Fudge was in this, but I thought he was on Malfoy's side.  
  
He pointed his wand at me and I immediately cast a disarming charm, making his wand fly several feet away on the floor, where Weasley was able to retrieve it. Fudge held the suitcase tight and leaned back to the wall. We could see flashes of light coming from the bathroom as Potter and Duane cursed each other. I looked at Weasley. "I can take care of this, why don't you go help Potter?"  
  
Weasley nodded and ran for the bathroom. My eyes turned back to Fudge and I could see he was shaking slightly.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" I asked him.  
  
"I - I don't know, Duane didn't tell me where they're hiding, we agreed to meet here, so he could give me the money." He kept shooting glances to the door and back at me.  
  
"I might just spare your life if you tell me where she is," I said menacingly walking in his direction, with my wand pointed at him. He seemed to shrink in fear and I tilted my head to the side waiting for his answer.  
  
Fudge was a coward. It was as easy to intimidate him as it was first years in my class. "Come on Fudge, you're trying my patience," I said coldly, without raising my voice.  
  
"Look, I have nothing to do with this, I merely agreed to turn the other way when that fool, Ellyot, tried to steal the formula from the Ministry. That's what I'm being paid for and Malfoy is the one who killed him. And... and It was all Duane's idea to use the Imperius curse on her, it's wasn't my problem..." He kept trying to take his blame out of the way, in a nervous blabbering that was driving me crazy.  
  
Faster then he could imagine I had my wand on his throat. "Where is she!"  
  
He shut his eyes whimpering, "T - There's an old cabin on the beach, n-near Tampa. It looks abandoned, he's keeping her there."  
  
I loosened the grip on him and heard Potter yell. The moment I turned, Fudge saw his chance to run for the door. I cursed him, missing by inches and as reached the door I shot him one more time with a stunning spell. It was supposed to just stop him from getting away, but he lost his balance, hitting the balcony. The rusty metal gave away and Fudge plunged three floors down to his death.  
  
I looked down carefully and saw his body sprawled on the muddy ground, still clutching the suitcase. By this time, Potter and Weasley joined me outside.  
  
"Duane escaped," said Weasley rubbing the back of his head, that ws bleeding. "He put up a hell of a fight in there, he hit me and I passed out knocking my head on the bathtub."  
  
"When I tried to help Ron, he disapparated," said Potter a little embarrassed.  
  
"Two fully trained Aurors can't be able to detain one wizard... either Duane is very good, or you two are very incompetent." I looked at them, noticing their anger building up. "I am going with the latter."  
  
Weasley tried to jump at me, but Potter held him back. Even in that stressful situation, I felt a bit of satisfaction that I still had it in me.  
  
"I think we should focus here on finding Hermione," Potter said trying to swallow his own anger.  
  
I gave them my best smirk and turned on my heels, going down the stairs. "Well, thanks to me we got that information out of Fudge. But before we go, I suggest we get those galleons from Fudge's hands, before the muggle police arrive here."  
  
............................................................................ .....  
  
The beach was dark and we could barely make the little cabin. The pale light of the moon was giving us enough to see where we were going. It was actually better that way, for Duane wasn't going to be able to spot us that easy. He would be expecting us though, for he knew Fudge wasn't going to remain silent and I was hoping I could get there before he got Hermione and left.  
  
We separated and surrounded every entrance of the cabin. I silently unlocked the front door, and as I entered the old wooden cabin, I was hit by a mix stale smell, with mold and cigarette. The room was as dark as outside and I was thankful for my ability of making no noise as I walk, years of practice with students, but I couldn't say the same about the other two young men with me.  
  
A flash of light hit the opposite side of the room, illuminating Weasley's face long enough for me to see his surprise as he was knocked out again. From then on, hell broke loose, we couldn't tell who was hitting whom, until the very moment of being hit, for the only light was from our wands and who would be stupid enough to cast the Lumos charm and be seen?  
  
At some point I saw Potter fly across the room and fall unconscious on the floor as he was hit by two people at the same time. I was confused but didn't have much time to think as Duane cursed me, I escaped barely throwing myself behind a beat up couch. I checked to see my surroundings and rushed to the place where Potter had fallen and he was still unconscious, but thankfully alive.  
  
I heard a creak on the wooden floor and it was enough to hint me someone was approaching. I cast a stunning spell and the person fell backwards, I pointed my wand and yelled, "Lumos!"  
  
Duane looked back at me trying to reach for his wand.  
  
"Accio wand!" I said and it flew to my hand. I pointed my wand at him and was about to ask him about Hermione when I felt the tip of a wand on my neck.  
  
"Drop your wand," said a familiar voice and all my defenses went down. I obediently dropped it on the floor and turned slowly to face the big brown eyes staring at me. She looked the same way she did when I last saw her weeks ago, even the dull shine on her eyes was there. Now I knew this wasn't her, she's always possessed the shine of curiosity and wit in those beautiful eyes, It wasn't there, all I could see was a bottomless abyss, that spoke nothing of her true self.  
  
It was a relief to know that person wasn't who she had become, but who she was forced into being. And if there was a little bit of Gryffindor strength left in her, I could pull her back.  
  
At this point I heard Potter get up. "Hermione what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him, her face impassive. "Stay where you are or I'll stun you again!" she said stepping back and aiming at me and potter.  
  
Duane was still dizzy, but was staring intently at her.  
  
"Hermione, I know there's a part of you there, fight it, fight him!" I said looking right at her.  
  
She frowned and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said uncertain.  
  
Potter saw what I was doing and added, "We're your friends Hermione, we know you're not this person he's making you be, remember who you are!"  
  
She looked at him then at me as if not quite recognizing who we were. Sensing what was coming Duane spoke in a firm voice, finally managing to stand up, "Kill them Hermione, use the killing curse. Now!"  
  
She aimed the wand at me and tried to focus but she seemed utterly confused. I tried again. "These are your best friends Hermione, they love you enough to come all this way for you," I said pointing at Potter and Weasley, who was still knocked out. It took me a while to say it, but I had to, it was the truth and she needed to know. "I... I love you too, Hermione, I want you to come back!"  
  
Potter seemed a little taken aback about my statement, and I confess I was too. I never thought in my wildest dreams, that I would admit to love anyone, and in front of Potter of all people.  
  
Duane intervened, "Kill them now!"  
  
She pointed the wand at me and opened her mouth to say the curse, our eyes locked and I waited. Before anyone could think, she turned to Duane and yelled, "STUPEFY!"  
  
The red light of the spell hit Duane with such an intensity that he was knocked out even before he hit the wall. She ran to me and enveloped me in a tight hug as she sobbed, warm tears running down her cheeks. She slowly let go and turned to Potter, hugging him in the same fashion.  
  
I sat on the floor heavily, and for the first time in a long time, I felt relieved and also very tired.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
There was a lot of commotion with Fudge's death and betrayal to the Ministry. Potter and Weasley were in the papers for months after that, they even got a promotion, while Hermione got her job back and the formula went back to the Ministry to be one more of those secret weapons stored in the Department of Mysteries. I decided to stay away from it, not one to enjoy publicity, I let the fame go to both dunderheads, they seemed to like the attention.  
  
Duane was sent to Azkaban for using the unforgivables and the stealing of Ministry's property. As expected, he wouldn't go down by himself, he brought Malfoy along, accusing him of Ellyot's death. The whole story became public and could be heard in every corner or pub in the wizarding world. It seemed Duane had planned everything carefully from the moment he stepped into the Ministry and found out about the potion. He convinced Fudge to fire Ellyot and enrage him enough to make him steal the formula. Hermione was taken by the Imperius curse from the beggining, making her distance herself from her work and friends and pretend to be on Ellyot's side. When Ellyot called her to tell her he had stolen the potion, Duane immediately let Malfoy know. Malfoy killed him to get the formula, with a muggle gun, to make it look like a muggle crime and take his involvement away from it.  
  
I was deceived into completing the formula and making it more powerful. Of course he didn't count with Hermione's friends and her own strength of character to ruin his plans completely.  
  
I was glad it was all over, but a month after everything went on, I was still having trouble sleeping or concentrating. She hadn't talked to me since that day, I suppose she was a little embarrassed for what she had done. While the Imperius curse makes a person do things out of their control, it doesn't wipe their memories of having done it. And I'm sure she remembered everything that went on between us.  
  
For a long time, I told myself all of it had been the Imperius curse acting on her. How could she ever have any interest in me? But then I remembered some instances where her eyes seemed to be focused and true, while she was around me. I knew that when I kissed her, there was a part of her that felt it too. So I swallowed my fears and insecurities and decided to do something about it.  
  
I heard she had moved back to her old apartment in London, so I chose a Saturday morning, knowing she would be at home. Taking a deep breath, I apparated.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
A/N : Ok, so this is the last chapter, the next one is an epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed so far, and I am sorry if somehow Snape or Hermione sounded OOC to some of you. I really tried to keep them as in character as I could.  
  
Thanks to :  
  
Happynutcase - I'm glad you liked, hope this chapter wasn't so different LOL.  
  
EvieBlack - wait until next chapter LOL there will be more kisses... hopefully LOL.  
  
ruey - Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
RandomReviewer - Thanks for your kind review. yeah, about the WIKTT, I sometimes just assume people know about it, so I forget to mention. 


	10. Epilogue

-ANGELS OBLIQUELY  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
I found myself in front of a modest building with a rusty iron gate. I was about to push it open and make my way to the front steps, busy admiring the details of its muggle architecture, when a familiar voice yelled at me from across the street.  
  
I reluctantly turned to face Ron Weasley coming in my direction.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape," he said timidly and I got the impression that he wanted to ask me something.  
  
"Nice to see you, Mr. Weasley. Do you... live around here?" I asked him hoping he wasn't there to visit with Hermione.  
  
"Uh... yeah, just there, across the street," he said pointing to a similar building. He regarded me pensive and then said, "I was wondering when you would come."  
  
When I looked at him, he probably noticed my confusion and went on to explain, "Harry told me what you said to her that night at the cabin... I confess I wasn't surprised..."  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" I asked him.  
  
"I always felt that despite everything, after she joined the Order, you were different... I mean, it isn't difficult to see you have a soft spot for her," he finally blurted out and kept a distance as if afraid I would hit him.  
  
I didn't know if I was more surprised at the fact that I was careless enough to let that kind of emotion show so easily, or that Weasley actually showed he had something resembling a brain in that thick skull of him.  
  
An awkward silence followed and thankfully Weasley had the presence of mind to break it.  
  
"Well, I have to go... have a good day Professor," he said turning to leave.  
  
"You too, Mr. Weasley. Goodbye." I turned back to the gate and made my way up to the front steps.  
  
Weasley called back from the middle of the street, "By the way Professor, I think the feeling goes both ways." With that he turned and ran up the street, disappearing inside his building.  
  
That last statement made me question my own perception of things around me. How could I let that pass? I've always found it so easy to read people's feelings and yet, I failed to notice Hermione's feelings for me. That idea was still foreign to me but it helped a great deal to give me courage to continue.  
  
The front door led to a foyer where all the flats were listed beside their owners' names. The building was small, only two stores, and I found the name "H. Granger" beside the number 22.  
  
As I climbed the stairs, the old wood creaked loudly at every step. The small corridor on the second floor was dark and rustic, but it had a lot of character, a little like the dungeon, but in a different way. It strangely suited Hermione as well as the dungeon suits me. It was a lot more in character than the mansion she lived in with Duane. The image of her there that night was so out of place that now it seemed obvious that she really wasn't herself.  
  
When I knocked at the sage green door, I could feel a little flutter in the pit of my stomach, making me think of first dates, and I had an urge to run. Instead, I waited. I heard her steps approaching the door and a pause before she unlocked it.  
  
There she was standing at the door, clad in a pale yellow bath robe, her hair was back to the mess of wild frizz, falling around her shoulders. She wore no make up or jewelry and I don't think I've ever seen her looking so beautiful. Her cinnamon colored eyes stared back at me in surprise, but she didn't say a thing, and for a few seconds, neither did I.  
  
I was just glad to be able to look at her again and it was enough for that moment. Gathering my speech back, I smiled at her and asked, "Got any iodine?"  
  
She blushed furiously and laughed softly. Looking at her smile like that, made me think... I would be lying if I said she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but in the simplicity of her attire, the clumsiness of her gestures and the softness of her eyes, I knew for sure that she had everything I could possibly want in a woman. She was amazing for who she was.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore, after all I've done." She looked down, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"You have done nothing. We both know it wasn't you." I looked at her sharply and she nodded.  
  
"Come in, Professor." She stepped aside for me to enter.  
  
"Severus," I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not your Professor anymore..."  
  
"Oh," she smiled and then said as she closed the door, "I wanted to thank you for everything, I don't know what would have happened to me if you, Harry and Ron weren't there... you were like my angel guards."  
  
"I doubt I possess anything of an angel, Hermione, let alone an angel guard," I answered, not really enjoying the analogy.  
  
She grinned wearing that smug expression that made her look like the know- it-all she's always been. "Maybe indirectly you were."  
  
I walked slowly to her and captured her small face in my hands, brushing away the stray strands of brown hair as our eyes locked and I bent my head over to her. She responded promptly by standing on the tip of her toes and encircling my neck, plunging herself in a deep slow kiss... our second kiss, but truly the first, because this time I was kissing Hermione Granger.  
  
THE END.  
  
. ............................................................................ .......................................................................  
  
A/N: Ok, so there you have it. I hope it met everyone's expectations.  
  
Thanks to :  
  
Scary person - I'm glad you liked it, and yes it is Snape's point of view. Thanks a lot for your kind review.  
  
Snape's Witch - Thanks for your review. Yes you're right about the movie in which the "whistle" quote came from. Also, I was wondering when someone was going to notice about the tittle of the fic. It's always a personal pleasure to add something from an Alan Rickman movie or another in my fics, And "Murder Obliquely" seemed appropriate to add in this case. I also added a little dialogue from the same movie in one of the chapters, I wonder if anyone knows which one.  
  
Stacey Pointe - Thanks for your review and input. Well, now you know what happened with Sev and Hermione. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
hillary - Thanks for your review! 


End file.
